


Buttercream frosting

by Halevetica



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Cake, First Kiss, Flirting, Frosting, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sneaky Kono, Sneaky Mary, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Steve and Danny have been torturing each other unknowingly with suggestive flirting. Mary swears the pair are dating and takes matters into her own hands (with Kono's help) when she finds out they're not.





	Buttercream frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesametomutual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesametomutual/gifts).



It was Kono's birthday. And like every birthday celebrated at the Five-0 headquarters, there was cake. The group had just finished up a case and were all supposed to meet at Rumfire for dinner to celebrate. Steve had been in charge of getting the cake but his sister was in town so he put Mary on cake duty.

"Mary, that looks amazing," Kono smiled widely at the cake that she held proudly in his arms.

"Doesn't it? I just hope it tastes as good as it looks," Mary smiled.

"I'll let you know in a second," Steve said swiping a finger along one corner, to pick up the frosting.

"Steve, what are you an animal?" Danny grabbed Steve's wrist before he could lick the frosting off.

Steve and Danny locked eyes. Danny made no move to let Steve go, so he leaned forward and placed his mouth around his frosted finger. He sucked off the white cream and gave Danny a wide smile.

Danny swallowed thickly as he released Steve's wrist. His eyes lingered on Steve's mouth as he licked his bottom lip.

"Mmm, buttercream. That's my favorite," Steve turned to his sister and planted a kiss on her head, "Thanks, Mar."

Mary grinned at Danny who looked flustered and was oddly silent considering what Steve had just done. Normally Danny would have fussed at Steve for doing something so inconsiderate, not that it wasn't expected of Steve.

"You alright, Danny?" Kono asked nudging the blonde as she followed Steve towards the door.

Danny cleared his throat but only nodded.

Kono gave a knowing smile.

"Here, I'll carry that," Danny took the cake from Mary. It gave him a reason to lag behind so he could get his bearings. 

Danny had only been head over heels for Steve for the past year. It had been a while since he'd hooked up with anyone, work had been so busy, so he'd been noticing Steve more and more. Normally Danny could ignore it, but when he was sucking white frosting off of his finger less than a foot from Danny's face, well that was hard to ignore. 

"So, what's up with you and mu brother?" Mary asked holding the door for Danny to walk through. The others had gone ahead.

"I don't know what you mean," Danny frowned. He should have known Mary would notice. She had more of a cop's brain than Steve. Their father had been one after all. While Steve was intelligent, he was Navy intelligent, Mary was detective intelligent. He'd always said so.

"I just mean that you two are surf buddies now, and don't think I didn't notice the ogling you were doing on the beach yesterday," Mary smirked at Danny who faltered slightly.

"Wha-"

"And then that stunt in there, it was very suggestive," Mary cut in before Danny could defend himself, "Are you two sleeping together?"

Danny gaped at Steve's little sister. Her tone was almost excited, like she'd been hoping for this news.

"What? No. There was no stunt," Danny huffed, "And as for what you think you saw on the beach yesterday, I wasn't ogling...I just wonder how he can be so fit. I'm not nearly that fit," Danny tried to play it off as body image jealousy, but Mary wasn't buying it.

"Danny, you're super hot, there is no way you're jealous of my brother. You like him. It's okay, you can admit it," Her tone was sincere.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Danny begged, they were nearing the car where Steve was standing.

"Hey, babe, took you long enough," Steve smirked at his partner.

Danny tried to ignore the look on Mary's face at the pet name. They used it all the time it didn't mean anything.

"Mary you want front or back?" Danny asked, gesturing to the car as he opened the door.

"Actually, Kono, mind if I ride with you?" Mary asked turning to the chestnut-haired woman.

"Not at all. See you there, boss," Kono smiled as she led Mary away.

Danny frowned after the pair, Mary was up to something.

-

At dinner Danny kept his eyes on Mary. He was worried that she would say something, and he'd have to finally tell Steve about his feelings. At the moment she and Kono were getting drinks for everyone. Her birthday request was that all the guys get a fruity drink off the menu. The guys had, of course, insisted they stick with their usual 'macho' drinks but in the end Kono won.

"Here we go," Mary set down a tall orange drink in front of Steve, "One Malibu sunset for my brother," She then set a bright yellow drink in front of Danny, "One tequila sunrise for Danny."

Steve sneered at the drink in front of him, "You know I don't like cherries," he whined as he plucked the red fruits by the tiny stick they were skewered on.

"Oh give it here, you baby," Danny took the stick.

Kono and Mary gave each other knowing smirks as Danny slid the stick into his mouth, pulling both cherries off in one swoop.

Steve watched with parted lips as Danny pulled the stick out.

"I don't like olive's, Steve, you want mine?" Mary asked with an innocent smile, handing over her skewer of olives.

Steve took the stick and mimicked Danny.

Danny shot Mary a glare. He knew what she was doing. 

Mary gave a wink.

"Mmm, this isn't half bad," Steve hummed around a sip of his fruity drink.

"See?" Kono smiled happily.

"Here, babe, try this," Steve offered his drink to Danny.

Danny obliged, not taking his eyes off of Mary who was grinning so wide her cheeks would surely ache.

"Oh that is good," Danny nodded, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip.

Mary rested her chin on her hands as she watched her brother whose eyes were set on his partners mouth, "When are you two gonna get married already?" 

Danny's eyes narrowed at Mary. His heart sped in panic. She was going to tell Steve.

"What? Mary, you realize we're not dating right?" Steve raised a brow at his sister.

"Yeah, sure," Mary scoffed, taking a sip of her drink.

"They do act like it, don't they?" Kono smiled.

"We do not," Steve objected. He looked to Danny who was busy stirring his drink.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Steve huffed at his partner.

"People call us a married couple all the time," Danny shrugged. He was used to it and so long as Mary didn't out him, he didn't care what they called them.

"He's got a point there," Chin piped in then with a laugh.

"See?" Danny gestured to the other man at the table.

"Fine, then you can get the bill, dear," Steve emphasized the pet name as he slid the bill towards Danny.

"You were gonna make me get it anyway. And if we were married, you'd be making Chin pay cause my money would be your money," Danny pointed out as he slid his card into the book.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Steve winked before swiping his finger along the remaining cake and licking at the frosting once again.

"You are an animal," Danny growled. He wondered if Steve knew how much that affected him, or if he was just being Steve.

"Oh come on, how can you two not be screwing?" Mary huffed throwing her hands up.

Kono held back a laugh at Steve's confused face.

"Are you being serious, Mary?" Steve blinked at his sister. He'd been sure she was just teasing him and Danny.

"Yes, I'm being serious. You two are 'surfing buddies' now. Are you sure that doesn't mean something else? Cause if you really meant surfing buddies then you, Steve, are a terrible tease and you should pick up the tab because you are torturing poor Danny."

Danny stiffened. 

"What?" Steve laughed, glancing at his partner and then back to Mary.

"Come on, it's so obvious," Mary huffed, "The sexual tension is palpable."

"Mary, we're not sleeping together," Steve gestured for Danny to back him up.

"I tried telling her that already," Danny shrugged. He was desperately hoping that they would drop the topic. Steve was dangerously close to finding out how Danny really felt.

"Then you're both cowards. I know you like each other." Mary crossed her arms as she sat back.

Steve's jaw set in a way that told Danny that Mary had struck a chord.

"Mary..." Steve's tone was warning.

"Steve," Mary warned back.

"It's time to go," Steve stood then. The tension in his shoulders made it clear that he was unhappy.

"We have to take Danny home, you drove the Camaro," Mary pointed out.

"I'll take Mary home, you two go ahead," Kono offered then.

Danny glanced between the girls suspiciously. They were in on this together. They were trying to get Steve and him together. As badly as he wanted that, Steve just didn't feel the same way. The mood the conversation had put him in made that clear.

In the car Steve and Danny rode in silence, until finally Danny couldn't take it, he had to clear the air.

"I'm sorry Mary made you uncomfortable," He offered gently. 

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry? She's my sister? I'm the one that's sorry she made you uncomfortable," Steve frowned at his partner.

Danny gave a small laugh, "If there's one thing that will never make me uncomfortable, it's people thinking we're together."

"Really?" Steve looked a bit surprised by that.

"Like I said, people think we're married all the time," Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, but my own sister thinking we're sleeping together?" Steve shook his head.

Danny didn't respond. How could he?

Steve parked the Camaro and stepped out into the warm night air.

"Here, don't forget your slice of cake," Danny held out one of the small plates Kono had insisted they take with them.

"You can keep it. Grace is coming over tomorrow right?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded with a smile. One of the many things Danny loved about Steve.

"Here, I'll get the door for you," Steve slid the key into the lock, letting Danny inside.

"Listen, I'm sorry again about Mary," Steve spoke as he followed Danny inside and to the kitchen where Danny set the plates down.

"It's fine, really. It didn't bother me," Danny swiped a finger along a tiny bit of frosting on one of the plates and licked at it.

"Whoa, hold on, why can you do it, but when I do, I'm an animal?" Steve huffed, his eyes set on Danny's mouth.

"Because this is one slice of cake, not the whole thing," Danny swiped his finger once more along the cake.

"See? My cake," He licked off the frosting again.

Instead of responding Steve surged forward, his mouth finding Danny's suddenly.

Just as soon as it happened, it was over.

Danny stood, mouth slightly agape.

"Shit, sorry. It's just...you kept doing that and that stupid fruity drink with the cherries and your mouth. Shit," Steve rambled, taking a step back.

"Me?" Danny squeaked, "What about you?" Danny gestured to Steve.

"What about me?" Steve frowned, thankful Danny didn't seem upset.

"You were being very suggestive with the frosting earlier, and the olives," Danny waved his hand around for emphasis.

"Oh," Steve looked at Danny with searching eyes.

"What was that, by the way?" Danny asked pointing at his lips.

"Lack of self-control," Steve answered stiffly.

"Steve McGarrett? Lack self-control? Who are you?" Danny teased.

"Yeah, very funny," Steve rolled his eyes.

"No seriously, you are the king of self-control."

Steve dropped his head, "Not when it comes to you. I struggle with it daily."

"I'm sorry did you just say you struggle with self-control when it comes to me?" Danny gaped at his partner.

"Look, Danny, Mary was right, at least about me. I do like you and I'm sorry if that's hard to hear but-"

"Are you kidding me?" Danny cut in.

Steve stiffened. There it was, Danny's anger.

"You've wanted to kiss me, and you've been refraining?" Danny threw his hands up, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to," Steve frowned. Danny was mad because Steve hadn't given in?

"Well you were wrong."

Steve grinned before stepping in closer.

"Are you saying Mary was right about you too?" Steve asked, his voice low yet hopeful.

"Yes you schmuck," Danny slid his finger along his slice of cake once more, only instead of licking the frosting off, he offered it to Steve.

"Buttercream's your favorite right?" Danny asked with innocent eyes and a smirk.

Steve's eyes darkened as he reached forward and wrapped his mouth around Danny's finger. Slowly sucking off the dessert.

Danny bit down on his bottom lip harshly. That was something he didn't know he'd enjoy that much.

The pair eyed each other hungrily before both of them dove in, connecting their lips in a messy kiss.

Danny gripped at Steve's cargo pants as Steve started to undo the button's of the dress shirt Danny was wearing.

"Should you tell Mary you won't be coming home?" Danny asked into the kiss.

"She'll figure it out," Steve smirked.

 

(Request for @thesametomutual)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at ending these things! Haha


End file.
